MK
Mike Kielicio (Born March 8th, 1988) is a caw professional wrestler, better known by his in ring name MK. He currentlly wrestles for HWE (Homies wrestling entertainment), DSA, LCW, and various other leagues. He joined HWE in 2010 and was a member of CTC since 2010, but has since left the clan. He is the former leader of the clan BSA & DSA, which he created after he was kicked out of CTC. He is good friends with The Grand Disciple. MK is a former HWE champion and HWE World Heavyweight champion, along with being a former HWE US champion, having a very long reign with the belt. He is also a former HWE Mr. Money in the Bank. He has also won many titles in CTC, LCW, and various other leagues and clan's. Current Leagues HWE 2010 season Mike began his first HWE season not on the best track. He lost his debut match against then HWE and WH champ Dani 2 Dope. He then took part in the US title championship scramble at Homielash, but did not win. MK then took part in the HWE MITB tournament to determine a new Mr.MITB. He got his first win in the first round vs the Hamid. He then beat Sharky in round 2 after M interfered. MK had some harsh words for M after the match and told him to never interfere in his match's ever again. He then fought his then enemy Big T in the third round. At this time MK and Big T hated each other and this would be their grudge match. MK was kicking Big T's ass most of the match and almost got the 3 count until Big T's tag partner TMO came down to interfere for Big T. TMO wanted revenge for MK's harsh words toward TNT and Natasha. After TNT beat him down and Big T nailed the Swanton Bomb, the three count was made and MK was out of the tournament. MK was absolutely livid about this loss and took it out on TNT on the next smackdown. When Big T was cutting a promo MK and J interfered and beat him and TMO down. MK had no love for J but they had a common enemy in TNT. With this attack, TMO vs MK first blood was made for Homies Judgement. MK beat TMO at the ppv when he busted him open with a chair shot. On the next Smackdown, MK and J got a shot at TNT's tag titles. MK and J lost after J hung him out to dry and left the ring. TMO then nailed the SOS and pinned MK. After J was telling everyone MK was a useless partner. During his interview MK came from behind and knocked out and attacked J. This set up their match at Homies Bash. Before they began ECW gm Shane McMahon added Simon to the match. MK pinned Simon in the match after knocking J off the apron and claim his first HWE US title. On the next Smackdown he gained a ally in the new debuting Grand Disciple. He managed GD in his match against Dev, which he won. At the Homie Slam ppv, he helped the GD face the Devil's reject's, who had tortured the GD as a kid. They pounded the DR and left them knocked out in the ring. At the HWE draft MK and the GD lost their draft match to the Devil's rejects. This then lead Captain Spalding to challenge MK to a US title match at the next ppv. The loser would also be put in a chicken suit. MK beat down and demolished Spalding at the PPv and continued to beat him after he was in the chicken suit. At the next ppv, Homie Series, he and the GD seeked to rid the HWE of the DR for good in Hell in a cell. They did just that when Mk pinned Spalding. MK then took part in his first Homies Rumble, which he came in at #8. He fought in the ring for some time but was eliminated by Steve Larkins Jr. The next ppv for MK was Homies way out, with the Grand Disciple, he challenged for the Unified tag titles against champions Z and Onikage. MK and GD where dominating the two champs and MK even made Onikage tap out. It should have resulted in a victory for MK but the ref had his back turned during the tapping so the match continued. But after a chokeslam which should have beaten Z, Z played possum and pinned MK while the GD was distracted by Onikage on the outside. Mk was irate about the bull*hit win and felt it was time for him to make a mark. He then won the MITB match at Homiemania 2010, beating Steve Larkings Jr., MJ, Captian Spalding, Mr.Nitz, and Tornado. MK's smart planning putting the ladders on the stage and him inbetween them and the other wrestlers lead to his victory. 2011 season MK decided it was time to clean up Smackdown of the Black Sun Society. Him and his new allies Crazy Bob, Kratos, and the GD fought the Black Sun Empire on the first Smackdown of the new season. At Homielash, MK fought Steve Larkins Jr in US title match. Jr would end up winning the belt from MK after a well placed chair shot. Later that night it was found out that former WH champion J refused to wrestle under M's orders so Vegas had no one to fight him for the WH title that night. MK saw this as his opportunity to fight Vegas so he cashed in his MITB briefcase on Vegas and the match was on. MK had Vegas on the ropes until Mystique showed up. She hit MK giving him the win by DQ. Due to this Vegas didn't lose the belt. As Vegas kissed Mystique on the stage MK showed his anger of being screwed out of both his belt and briefcase in one night. On the next Smackdown Vegas and Jr. jumped MK and the GD backstage. MK got the last laugh tho as he threw Vegas into the soda machine. At Homies TLFC it was MK vs Vegas in a ladder match for the WH title. Despite a brutal match, MK gained sweet redemption by beating Vegas and claiming his first world heavyweight title. After numerous chokeslams and stunners between both men M got sick of watching interfered on Vegas' behalf and almost allowed Vegas to win. But when it almost looked like Vegas would win, the returning J came in and F5d Vegas onto the ladders and allowed MK time to climb the ladder and pull down the title. Finally MK had reached the top of the mountion and had won a world title. On HWE NXT MK was reveled to be the pro of fellow CTC member Vengeance. On the next Smackdown, things became very ugly. But MK was involved in a triple threat match vs legends J and Vegas. MK managed to beat both of them and pin Vegas, getting the win. At Homies not so well in a cell, MK lost the WH title to the new armor wearing Vegas, in a Hell in a cell match also including J. Mk would then get a shot at the Unified tag titles with partner Grand Disciple at Bragging Rights. Mk would be doing fine until he snapped and betrayed GD and left the match, leaving him alone to lose. MK would snap and take out Crazy Bob, Michel Jackson, J, and Big T. MK would then storm down to the ring and demand for "something" from The Red Skull. He said he would succeed where Disciple failed, where it would be to take the mask. He was taken down by Hydra solders tho and will be in captivity until M's Kombat. At M's Kombat he was in a match with T-Bone and Reptile. MK would win the match, but at a grave cost. He was so consumed by his desire for revenge he chokeslammed T-Bone onto steel steps, breaking his neck and performing a fatality. In round 2, he fought the Grand Disciple and another MK Kombatent. He won the match after a chokeslam to GD and advanced to round 3. In round 3, MK fought Vegas and a MK kombatent in a hell in a cell. MK was winning in the match until Lucky T, now a part of the Black Sun Empire, attacked MK to get revenge for T-Bone. T cost MK the match as Vegas stunnered MK and pinned him to advance, thus eliminating MK from the tournament. At Homieslam, MK defeated Ajack in a #1 contenders match to the HWE title. Later that night, MK was seen talking and allying himself with Joker. Entering the Homies Rumble at #16 this year, MK was hungry. His hunger for gold got to him tho as he was eliminated. On the WCW episode following, MK spoke with the Joker, whom gave MK the super power M gave to Vegas and Lucky T. MK then took part in the HWE Championship Scramble match with a new powered up glove. MK did not win the match as he was distracted by the returning undead T-Bone, whom MK killed a few months prior. At Night of Chumpions, MK sat ringside for the HWE title match between Kore and Big T. Near the end of the match, MK had seen enough, entered the ring, and chokeslammed Kore. At the beginning of Homiemania that year, MK was seen talking to Flash Gordon. In the HWE title match, MK fought champion Kore and rival T-Bone in a grueling extreme rules match. After taking down both men, he used the BSE glove Joker game him to deal enough damage to get he pin on Kore and win his first HWE title at the biggest show of the season. Homeimania Revenge Tour Following his big win at Homiemania, MK's ego grew and he began to drink more. He then went to Liberty City along with the rest of the HWE roster. There he was going to eat when he parked his car in a bus spot and almost beat up a valet. After his car was stolen by Kore, MK was forced to defend his HWE belt against the man he murdered 9 months prior, T-Bone. The two fought in a TLC match for MK's belt. Despite having his power glove and the champions advantage, MK lost his first title defense and lost the belt to T-Bone. 2013 Season At the beginning of the new season, MK was livid and hunting for his belt back. He got his rematch in a triple threat Extreme rules match against champion T-bone and Kore. MK fought hard, and with a chokeslam through a flaming table to the champion, MK reclaimed the HWE title for a second time. MK's first title defense as champion was against his old rival Junior. MK's hunger had not been satiated with just winning the title again, it instead made him more angry in the ring, as he used this to his advantage as he defeated Junior to retain his belt. Following this he fought World champion Big T in a extreme rules match at HWE Antebellem. During the match, The Grand Disciple cashed in his money in the bank for a title match. After some assistance and brawling, Disciple pinned Big T to take his title, and MK celebrated his friends title win in the ring. In the first match of HWE Final Kombat, MK reign as champion would end against his rival Kore when Kore used the same power glove MK had used so much before to put the big man down and eliminate him from the tournament. Entrance Themes *"Pain" by Jim Johnson *"Let Us Prey" By Silent Civilian *"This Fire Burns" CM Punk Theme * "I Am Hell" Machine Head Championships and Accomplishments 'HWE' *HWE Champion (2 time) *HWE US champion ( 1 time) *HWE World Heavyweight Champion (1 time) *HWE Mr. MITB (1 time) *Homiemania Record: 2-0 * HWE Hall of Fame (2013) 'LCW' *LCW US champion (2 time) *LCW IC champion (3 time) *LCW tag team champ (1 time) 'BSA' *Clan Leader 'DSA' *Clan Leader 'CTC' *DOD Champ (2 time) *NXT champion (1 time) *CBA Champ (3 time) *Ladder Champ (3 time) *International Champ (2 time) *KO Champ(1 time, Current) FaM * Global Champion (1 time) * Intercontinental Champion (1 time) Category:CAW Category:Template Category:CTC Category:HWE